Episode 36 (20 June 1985)
Synopsis Sue and Ali wake up and realise they have overslept. Sue walks over to Hassan's cot and freezes. Ali walks over and picks Hassan up. He races across the Square and over to Andy and Debbie's house. Pauline runs to Arthur and panics, telling him something has happened to Hassan. Arthur tells Pauline not to worry, as it is probably nothing. Andy tries to save Hassan but is unsuccessful. An ambulance arrives, as does Dr. Legg, but they are also unable to revive Hassan. Hassan's death in confirmed and Hassan is taken to the hospital. Ali breaks down and goes to the hospital with him, while Sue sits down, numb. Dr. Legg tells Sue that Hassan will have a post-mortem examination due to the unexpected nature of his death. Debbie tells Andy she does not feel up to taking her exams, but Andy tells her to go and take them. Mehmet, Ayse and Ali's mother all visit Ali and Sue, devastated by Hassan's death. WPC Alison Howard questions Sue and Ali, with Lou then visiting Sue, telling her she knows how she feels. Debbie returns from her exams and feels they went awfully. Ali and his family go to his home and all grieve for Hassan. Sue walks over to the café and informs her father of Hassan's death, telling him she will inform him when the funeral is. She then cleans Hassan's chair as well as the café sides, trying to keep herself busy. Ali walks into the café and sits Sue down. Sue tells Ali how weird it is to not have a baby to look after, and that she feels odd. She worries that people will accuse her and Ali of killing their baby, but Ali reassures her that Dr. Legg has said Hassan's death was no one's fault, and that it was a cot death. Den gives Ali and Sue alcohol. Sue tells Ali she has a lump in her throat, but is unable to cry. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer Guest cast *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as W.P.C) *Ayse Osman - Mine Keylan *Ambulance Attendant - Peter Aubrey *Ambulance Driver - Robert Jeffery Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café Notes *Final appearance of Hassan Osman. *This is the second episode to use Julia's Theme. *An unknown actress plays an uncredited Mrs. Osman, who is Ali, Mehmet and Ayse's mother. *''Radio Times'': 'Don't say nothing love. Don't try to talk. I know just how you feel.' Category:1985 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme